reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hawbz/Archive 7
Admins page Hi Hobbes, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, and I'll leave the former\inactive admins for now, it's too much anyway :) -- Ilan xd 19:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Edits Jesus Bro... you made my edit look 20 times fancier! usch big vocabulary :O Animal Prices Heey Hobbes Your calvin here, Please take a look at this new Animal prices page that was made today by. There is already a Item selling page and a sale rates page that have been suggested to be merged. Plus it is missing a items and the prices are not correct to my knowledge Thanks, Riley Huntley Vandalised posse Hi Tiger its me again Connor has greifed our page yet again i changed the name to the outcasst all the members have been deleted and everything is literally destroyed please will you ban who greifed it and fixed the page please thank youThearmedbrothers 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Benji42cob Aka Thearmedbrothers :Yes please so will you just send it back to before the name btw does it SAY WE greifed it?? ::yes, sory about this hobbes, somone who is an enmy of the clan somehow discovered the username??? :::Its all ok now i have reverted the edits, :::Thanks Hobbes AJ1776 new blog Hey Hobbes, I made a blog that let's you put your opinion on an RDR3 out. Hope to hear your opinion! P.S. Please read and comment on my new story! AJ1776AJ1776 02:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Welsh Pic Check out the new one I posted. Hope ya like it. Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Red Dead Answers Hi Hobbes, how are you? I want to ask you for a favor. Recently, I've adopted the Red Dead Answers, the answers wiki of the Red Dead series! I just wanted to ask if you can put the answers wiki's link somewhere in the main page of wiki. Thanks for readin' -- Ilan xd 19:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I have also adopted the wiki --The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 20:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I must say, that's rather surprising. I wasn't aware the two people could adopt the same wiki. Also, I'll admit, Cj, judging by your behaviour here I'm surprised you got promoted ::Regarding your original message, Ilan: You'll really have to ask Jack. As the b'crat, that sort of thing is up to him. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalised posse (2) Hey Hobbes, I would like to report Nickroy007 for vandalizing my posse's page. Please reset my posse's page to its state before Nickroy's edit and put a block on Nickroy. Sorry you have to continue dealing with these vandalizing punks. I hope you are well and thankyou. Irish Gentleman 03:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sharps Hobbes,I don't know everything but I do know a lot otherwise I would not be an admin anyway look on wikipedia and it has to be loaded with a fifty caliber because it is more powerful than the rolling block which fires 50-70 and the only round more powerful than that which can be fired in the sharps 1874 is the 50-90. --The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 21:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I see but I still say the 50-90 sharps should stay on weapons in redemption for the reasons stated above--The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 21:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalised posse (3) My posse page was vandalized again. PLease reset it before the vandalism. Irish Gentleman 21:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Links Hey Hobbes what color are the links on this wiki as I want to employe it on Red dead answers.--The Buffalo Rifle Cjbeattie (talk) 21:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Explicit Picture I know you blocked the user who uploaded this and vandalised a posse page with it, but it's still there in the new images section. Please dispose of it. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:XWUhnXMuQv.jpg (NSFW) AhmHowdy!| 01:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Removed link Hey There! Got an Email from Wikia saying that you had removed a link from the gay waiters Page, any particular reason for doing that? not trying to flame, i want to make this as good as the next editor. was there already a link to the De Santa page that i overlooked? was it a wrong link? Respond Soon and Take Care, Sirface Sirface 04:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Red Harlow Article Grammar Sorry about the mix-up, Hobbes. I didn't even notice the fix on that second quote, I only saw the comma that was added to the one line, which is incorrect. How I could've missed that, I have no idea.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 00:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Posses Heey Hobbes, Calvin here ^_^. The user Supersajin et curently has 3 posses called Posse:Black_Phoenix, Posse:Legendery:Black_Phoenix_clan, and Posse:Dragon_Warriors. I have been looking at the posses lately and its almost impossible for a person to find a good posse becuase there are atleast 200 posses with one member who of course made the page. Could a project be done that has a 30 day warning for inactive posses with only one member? Think about it please Thanks, Riley Huntley 23:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Looking for a clan Howdy Partner, I'm looking for a posse. You see, I'm new to these parts and I ain't never run with a posse before. If you have any good leads for xbl posses so that I don't have to waste my time searching through that graveyard of a posse category. If you could get any leads for me I'd be much appreciative. TheUknownHorseman 23:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Inactive posse Hey Hobbes, I have made a template called Template:inactiveposse Please read my previous message regarding a posse clean up project. I am experiencing some trouble with it though. 1. I cannot add writing afterwards, it shows up as if im writing in the template. 2. The Red Dead Wiki Crew link does not work, It shows up after clicking as "The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters that can't be used in titles. Please take a look at the template. Btw this is my first template so i dont care what happens Thanks, Riley Huntley 22:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Who in the world blazed through fixing all those damned double redirects? D: That's amazing, but there goes my activity for this rainy day no-schoolwork Sunday. XD Pop into chat or something so I can ask you a few things. "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 22:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Maxim Gun Heey hobbes, I think the Maxim Gun should be renamed to the Browning gun. As said in triva the game refers to the gun as a browning gun and comparing pictures it looks more like the M1917 browning machine gun, Others agree. Please take a look, Sorry for all the posts Riley Huntley 00:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) WoodyDemise Hey, Hobbes. I think Woodydemise8 should receive a short block for his to the Vincente de Santa article.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 21:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, bro, Jack cleared it up for me while Woody and I were in chat. Sorry for taking up room on your talk page :) --SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 22:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Posse Vandal Heey Hobbes, The user: GreyWolf Ares has Vandalised these pages: Bandit gang (psn), The Outcast (PSN), and BROWN PRIDE. Please take a look for your self, Thanks, Message wall Heey Hobbes, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! 64.25.180.17 Hey Hobbes. There is an anon called 64.25.180.17 who keep making some edits, that are kind of wrong. While this guy might be right, he seems to be rude and annoying. You should check his edits. -- Ilan xd 19:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cesar Higueras Yeah, looks like you're right. Cristo Bustamante has a notch in the rim of his hat which Cesar Higueras doesn't, so I think that picture should be switched (it's a great picture, too, so good news for Cesar but bad news for Cristo). The fuzzy gallery image for Cristo does have the notch so it can be substituted until a better one comes along. I'll add Cristo to my notes as someone to look out for now that I have my capture setup back online. 2ks4 (talk) 20:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Odd page hey Hobbes I saw on the desert sage article that some crazy person totally changed it up. It docent make ANY sense now. I was just wondering if you would just check it out. :Handled (see next comment). 2ks4 (talk) 15:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Vandal Reporting vandal User:187.16.74.188 Offence: Blanking pages and adding rude text in a different language Pages blanked: Desert SagePrairie Poppy Please take a look Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 14:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :btw I undid everything ::The anon has been blocked for a week. 2ks4 (talk) 15:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you, cant believe i forgot to sign :0 :::[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 23:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye Hobbes... Hobbes, ever since my accidental block. I'v been thinking for a long time now. I've decided to leave the wiki. It felt like everyone hates me for what happend to Ly. I have thought of making a blog. But it would get trolled on because of what i have done in the past here. So i'm sorry for the trouble i've caused here. Goodbye Hobbes. Good luck and take care. Dragonhunter 2336 06:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Done. I've removed admin right for User:WugHD2.0. But I have to admit, in the time I've been here, I don't recall a single one of this users edits. :D Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Suppress redirect Heey Hobbes, Thanks for blocking that dude. Could you suppress the redirect: Boneriffic and Talk: Boneriffic Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 02:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks for fixing our page. I didn't want to remove the page completly, I just wanted to clear the vandalism ASAP. Is there any way to make the creator of the page the only editor? Thanks again for keeping an eye out. MOST HATED 03:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Posse vandal Heey, User: They Who Know Violations: Vandalisming the following posse pages: (Links show the edits he made) Posse:Sea's Snipers/Secret Security Posse:Renown Outlaws‎‎ Posse:Shoot To Thrill Posse:RedDeadPosse.Com Posse:RDR MSF CLAN‎‎ I undid everything, Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 03:20, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Latest project Stealing my newest project ehh? Seeya around, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 00:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) HELP!! SORRY! HI, I tried to add apicture to Women and Cattle, but I tottlay meswsed up. I didnt do it on purpose, but may you PLEASE clean it up!? Sorry! never mind, I fixed it. AJ1776AJ1776 02:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) A Sorry to Admins Hello, Admins. Sorry Im new to this sort of thing and I wish that you could help me correct the changes on my talk page. Could I have this deleted and start a fresh and have it reverted to how it was. Thanks for your Understanding. Signed by Niighthawk Raven On Wednesday February, 15 2012 (GMT) at 1:11 PM Username Hey, kinda pointless but I just wanted to say that I love your username & avatar. Hardly anybody I know has heard about, or read that comic strip. Well that's it..I guess. Keep on rollin' Cya, Redexx 00:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Red Dead Wiki Founder Heey Hobbes, I tracked down the founder of this wiki, Here he is; Th3warr1or < Link is red because he never edited his profile. Just incase you were ever wondering. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 04:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello hey D: Wait, what? No... couldn't be! Why, oh why? The horror! The unnerving, unending horror! Did you at least tell them I loved them? The multiple magnificent manlinesses of Morty? Of course you didn't... you're all selfish fools! Fools, I tell you! Oh, and I thought we roasted the pig guy? *shrug*. Whatevs. Hopefully I'll be there next time those shitiots come by... rarer than the elusive Chupacabra, they are. So were they just trolling through, or have you proposed yet? :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 05:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hobbes, You ain't gonna like this. I have bad news. I hate to snitch on CDC Member, but I can't help but do the right thing. He made his novel into an article again. I had difficulty telling you because I don't have the heart to rat out my friends, but I will do what is necessary to right the wrongs. Please don't tell him that I told on him. I would prefer to keep him from knowing that I reported his wrong doings to you for as long as possible because when he finds out he might go around the wiki trying to make me look like an asshole. I just want to help you admins in doing your duties. You do what you must, Hobbes. I hope CDC Member doesn't take it too hard if he finds out that I provided this information to you. I know you've already gotten onto him about something similar to this, but I just want to inform you in case if you had not noticed yet. Message me back when you get the chance. Take care, Hobbes. ~Much Obliged~ Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 03:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Jared, for further reference, any one can view what you post on a talk page, so there is a chance that Cdc member has seen what you wrote although its a big issue you are ratting about. :Nice to see you :), :[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 21:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I know. I was half asleep when I came on last night and saw what happened, therefore I was half way out of my mind. If he did see this post than that's a shame. I hate to upset people, but I just felt like I needed to do the right thing. ::P.S. Nice to see you too. :) ::~Much Obliged~ ::Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 01:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sasquatch Film Still I think the solution to this is to post the still on the Six Years In The Making achievement page since it directly references the still in the achievement pic. I think this will solve both sides of the issue... Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I never realised the no real-world picture thing was that confusing when I've made exceptions. :I tend to not like real-world gun pics because those in the game are just representations of the real-world guns, but the Sam Wah building, Walpi, AZ and now the Sasquatch still are all clearly influences from the real world that made it into the game. :This is the only distinction I've ever really made, and the no real-world pics rule was in effect before I even started editing here, so it isn't mine. :Not to mention it says in the rules that we can sometimes break them, which is why I allow the pics that are inspirational. :Pleas elet me know if this doesn't make sense or my reasoning is unsound. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 22:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Debate I left a message on Jack's talk page, but I just thought I'd stick one here as well to drive home what I'm saying. The fact that you are accusing me of trying to damage your image or whatever, as well as supposedly throwing a fit because you undid an edit of mine, is to me a rather hurtful insinuation. To my knowledge, I never made any indications as to feeling this way at all, but if you can show me otherwise please feel free to do so. I was just trying to do what I thought a useful wiki editor should do, mainly keep the pages up to date and not bogged down with unnecessary facts. I put my reason for thinking the image should not be put up on the talk page, so that we could all discuss it like civilized adults and not come in to any confrontation. Never in any of my comments did I make negatory remarks against you, or try to deface you in any way. I would NEVER do that to you, Jack, Leah, or 2k. It would be dishonorable and a complete insult to our long standing friendship here on this site. Please tell me if you are in any way angry with me over something or are holding any kind of grudge that makes you state such unfounded accusations. Like I said, I would never try to ruin the credibility of anyone in this community, and frankly I find it a bit uncalled for that you assume I am attempting to do so to you. I never intended to hurt anyone's feelings or start any new arguments. I was only trying to bring to light the fact that there was a mild issue over the use of this image, so that we could bring other users like Jack into it to contribute their own opinion. Please forgive me if I have in any way done something here to anger you or otherwise offend. It was never my intention to do so. You, however, have somewhat offended me with your snide remarks about "not undoing Ly's edits, because they're Ly's" and your assumptions that I hold some kind of grudge against you (the reason for which I am still trying to fathom.) In future, I would appreciate it if we could first discuss things normally before jumping at each others throats. I never remember making any kind of "subtle insults" against you (as you put it) but maybe I am mistaken, and I would be more than happy to see you provide evidence of this so that I can watch myself in the future. Thank you, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo' Welcome, Foo' Now I see what you meant from 'a cool image in mind.' You're welcome for posting the vid. Haha, just kidding, man. Talk to ya' later.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 22:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that! My mistake for the edit on that talk page, COMPLETELY slipped my mind that I was removing part of it. Gamer.Matt 01:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim Hey, dude. I've been looking everywhere online for tips on Skyrim. Leah told me that you play Skyrim, and I was wondering if you knew where I could find Daedric Armour? If not, sorry to bother you. Vandalism Hey there, the user vandalises various pages, just wanted to tell you. QueenAnnesRevenge 20:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Disconnected Hi, The disconnecting wasn´t on purpose. I got carried away playing rdr, I think it was because of connection problems that I kept relogging unnoticed. I hope I can get back to not being banned? It sounds so drastic! Vandalism Hey whats up hobbes, hey you think you could do me a favor and block this guy User:Wettesttoe686 he only made his account to vandalize mine and other posse pages. Its not really a big deal, but i could see it happening again in the future. I didnt want to do the same to him, nor did i want to bad mouth him on his page. So i came to you first. Thanks man. Peace. Madscy 16:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!Madscy 17:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Check This Out! Hey Hobbes, I don't know if you care much for the Call of Juarez ''series or not but I figured you might like this. Check out my latest blog: User blog:Jared Chastain/Call of Juarez: The Ballad of Reverend Ray I made a neat little video dedicated to the gunslinging preacher, "Reverend" Ray McCall, from ''Call of Juarez ''and ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. Enjoy! Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 20:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Oops. Sorry I missed you in chat; I was busy inhaling some delicious mesquite Pickapeppa grilled chicken. Very nomerific, indeed. Jump back on chat if you want to continue that conversation, but if not, we'll finish discussing it later. See ya! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) High-Traffic Pages Just a reminder that we need to get some people working on high-traffic areas that anonymous IPs contribute to, such as Single and Multiplayer challenges, Random Encounters, Glitches, etcetra. Thanks. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 21:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) blog Just made a blog about RDR3, check it out in the recent wiki activity tab or my profie. AJ1776AJ1776 16:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) More work.. We ought to consider merging Graveyards and Cemetery. It has been a suggested merge since mid-2011 and I'd say it's pretty high-priority as we don't need two pages on the same general topic. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 16:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed Miners -- discovered! I just ripped the RDR game files. I have discovered that Guy Percival's single player character is named "Seth Granger", and Quick Tom Candle's single player counterpart is named Clint James. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 14:22, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your time out Thank you for your time out. It was a really great opportunity for me to explore other more positive and user friendly sites on the internet. Your site is large and impressive and I now understand that it comes from your users, and not you, because you are far too busy being a pompous ass to offer constructive criticism without being arrogant. As the saying goes, Administrator, "There are a billion Chinese that could care less what you do." I have now found alternative outlets for resource that I can offer to our users in place of the link here. This is a shame as there are a lot of good people that will not have their fine work seen due to your inability to humble yourself for a few moments. Perhaps, we'll come back again to your precious site if you'll ever allow for errors. This seems highly doubtful, as you'll probably retaliate due to your spectacularly large "Admin ego". In the meantime, I look forward to other new links. I, also, hope that I don't sound like I'm "rude" or a "prick" but somehow I think we both come off the same way. Cheers and piss off, bloody wanker. PS: If you'd like people to know that your rules were written in stone and carried down from the mountaintop, perhaps you should try using a burning bush. At the very least, provide a more user friendly apparatus for populating information before you need to start speaking from the heavens. Protect posse page is there any way to protect most hateds page i got people threatning to delete it and or vandalize it Most Hated DOLLA 23:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Signature If you're trying to convey the greeting of "Good Health" in Gaelic terms, it should technically read "Slainte Mhath", not "Slainte Mhaith". Just thought I should tell you. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 12:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Comic Sorry,By the way, i love the comic on your main page.Deadman's gun56 00:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Tylernerd age hey hobbes, I was just wondering what Tylernerds age was. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 00:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Why? Because when I found out his was blocked for being underaged, that made me wonder "What in the world! HOW OLD CAN HE BE!!??" AJ1776AJ1776 01:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Apocalypse Hello Hobbes. I have created a new posse on the wiki called Zombie Apocalypse. I was wondering if you could add us to the posse list please. Thanks.ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE 20:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog Just got your message, thanks for sorting that out for me, I had no idea. I still a rookie when it comes to the wiki I guess. Once again, thanks. Irish Gentleman 19:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 new story Hola Hobbes, I have made a new story! Click my profile link, then go to blog and click on my story! Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 16:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Well I'm sorry. I was just trying to get the collector badge. I NEVER MENT HARM! And I'm sorry to be bugging u about it. Friends again? Thanks! KK AJ1776AJ1776 03:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Not true! Hobbes, There were 2 of the Bonnie pics already on their, I took only 1 out, so now there's the original. O.K.? P.S. I'm pretty sure that I only got the golden gun on my profile. I'm not sure, but where did u find it? AJ1776AJ1776 02:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Hobbes, I'm SO sorry for everything. I will take that advice to great extent. P.S. The shotgun firing pic is too large while the John walking out got squatted. May you help with that? Sincerely, AJ1776AJ1776 02:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) John Marston gallery Hello Hobbes, About John Marston's gallery, I see that pictures with the RED DEAD REDEMPTION logo are on In game images. If it's alright with you, I think they should be moved to the "RED DEAD REDEMPTION" part of the gallery. Ideas and sincerely, AJ1776 16:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (UTC)~LONG LIVE AMERICA Forbes and Frith why did you undo my edit to Harlan Forbes and Hestor Frith Hobbes? Assassinhedgehog 16:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Far Away" Hola Hobbes, A user created a page called Far Away. Queyh wanted to move it to a blog and renamed it to "Blog:Far Away". Can you move it again to "User blog:YourFavoriteGaming/Far Away"? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) External link Hey Hobbes, I know this is really late for me to tell you this, but one guy vandalised an Amos link to a porn website. Regards, AJ1776AJ1776 20:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Jessie Mosley Hola Hobbes, I see that the unknown woman articles title is now Jesse Mosely. Is that one of Matt's flaws? AJ1776AJ1776 04:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) GOTY Will it be o.k. if I made the game of the year edition article? AJ1776AJ1776 01:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC)